Arigatou, Kamisama
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Semenjak ia datang dalam kehidupanku, aku bukanlah orang yang gagal seperti dulu lagi. Oneshot. Warning: Little OOC. Pairing: Wakabayashi G. x Ino Y.


**Naruto © Masashi K.**

**Captain ****Tsubasa © Yoichi T.**

**

* * *

**

**Arigatou, Kami-sama**

_Story by Vinn Ino_**  
**

**Someone's POV**

Malam ini aku kembali melamun di pinggir sungai, memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Kelihatannya kunang-kunang juga tak mau kalah. Mereka terus berkelap-kelip. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering melamun di tempat ini. Tadi malam, malam kemarin, malam kemarinnya lagi, dan juga malam-malam yang telah lalu. Ahh... aku tidak tahu entah sejak kapan aku memulai untuk duduk di atas rerumputan di pinggir sungai di malam hari. Tapi kebiasaan tersebut selalu kulakukan sampai hari ini.

Sebenarnya aku juga bingung kenapa ini menjadi kebiasaanku. Tapi di sini, di tempat ini, aku mengenang masa laluku, masa di mana aku selalu gagal. Meski aku keeper profesional, tapi tetap saja aku gagal. Bukan karena aku tidak dapat bermain dengan baik. Bahkan aku sudah mendapat banyak tawaran dari luar negeri. Lantas, mengapa aku menyebut diriku sendiri gagal? Itu karena waktu itu aku belum juga memiliki hubungan khusus dengan wanita. Teman-temanku banyak yang bilang aku ini tampan, kaya, dan pasti menjadi incaran wanita. Tapi nyatanya aku belum menemukan gadis yang dapat mengisi hatiku. Kami-sama, apa kesalahanku?

Terkadang, aku merasa iri melihat Tsubasa yang dekat dengan Sanae, atau Misugi yang telah jadian dengan Yayoi. Apalagi Hyuga yang terkenal dingin itu juga telah mempunyai pacar. Sampai pada suatu hari 'dia' datang dalam kehidupanku...

**Flash Back...**

Hari ini lagi-lagi tim kami menang. Ya. Kali ini Jepang menang dari tim Brazilia dalam rangka pertandingan persahabatan di Tokyo's Stadium.

Kami semua merayakan kemenangan ini. Semuanya tampak senang. Meski kami sudah sering menang, tapi ini adalah kali pertama kami bermain dengan tim Brazil tanpa memberikan mereka satu skor pun. Semua tendangan mereka telah berhasil kutangkap maupun kutepis.

"Kau hebat Wakabayashi, tendangan mereka yang sangat keras dapat kau ambil." kata Wakashimazu, teman sekaligus rival sejatiku.

Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum, tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Yah, karena kali ini Wakabayashi yang paling berjasa bagi tim, gimana kalau kita bikin pesta sebagai hadiah untuk Wakabayashi?" kata Ishizaki. "Setuju teman-teman?"

"YA!" sahut yang lainnya. Lagi-lagi aku cuma bisa tertegun.

"Bagaimana Wakabayashi, kita rayakan kemenangan ini ya." kata Ishizaki lagi.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, tiba-tiba Sanae datang lalu menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Tsubasa. Beberapa di antara kami terkekeh.

"Tsubasa, selamat ya!" katanya.

Ternyata tidak cuma Sanae, tapi Yayoi dan pacarnya Hyuga-yang baru kuketahui namanya Hinata juga datang. Masing-masing mereka mengucapkan selamat pada pacarnya. Yayoi telah menyiapkan teh hijau yang dibawanya dari rumah untuk Misugi, sedangkan Hinata memberikan handuk kecil untuk Hyuga. Kelihatannya mereka bahagia sekali dan lagi-lagi aku merasa iri melihatnya.

"Teman-teman, m... maaf, a... aku harus pulang duluan. Aku baru ingat bahwa tadi pagi otousan menyuruhku langsung pulang sehabis pertandingan. Sampai jumpa ya..." kata ku sambil berlari membelakangi mereka. Dapat kudengar suara gaduh mereka yang protes.

"WAKABAYASHI! Jadi kapan kita rayakan pestanya!" teriak Ishizaki.

Aku berhenti dan berbalik sejenak, "Besok saja!" balasku berteriak. Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku.

* * *

Seperti tujuanku sebelumnya, aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya yang tadi itu cuma alasanku kepada mereka. Sesekali berbohong juga tidak apa-apakan?

Aku berdiri di atas rerumputan di pinggir sungai yang aku tempati sekarang ini, menikmati panorama cahaya merah matahari yang menerpa penjuru kota. Aku turun ke sungai lalu berjongkok. Kubuka topiku, kubasuh kedua telapak tanganku lalu ku usapkan ke wajahku. Menyegarkan...

Tak lama kemudian, aku berdiri dan berbalik sambil memasang topiku kembali. Aku sangat terkejut saat mendapati sesosok yang sangat kukenal, dialah Ken Wakashimazu.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau berdiri dibelakangku?" tanya ku.

"Sudah kuduga, kau hanya membohongi kami." katanya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaanku tadi.

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. "Paling tidak, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk pergi dari rombongan."

"Kenapa kau? Bukankah kau seharusnya senang kalau mereka merayakan kemenanganmu?"

Aku membalikkan diri, menghadap ke sungai. "Bukan itu masalahnya, aku cuma..."

"Cemburu? Iri? Hha... hanya karena wanita saja kau merasa iri. Dasar bodoh!" katanya sambil tertawa meledekku.

Aku kembali menghadapnya. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum dengan pose sok kerennya itu.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Wakashimazu-kun? Kau kah di sana?" kata seorang gadis dari atas, lalu ia turun ke bawah untuk mendekati kami.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Wakashimazu sehingga aku jadi tahu siapa nama gadis itu.

Gadis itu cukup cantik dan manis menurutku. Tapi ada yang aneh pada warna rambut gadis itu. Kenapa bisa berwarna merah muda? Apakah itu warna asli rambutnya atau dicat? Ah... masa bodo lah! Emangnya apa urusanku!

"Hari ini kau mau ke mana sayang?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kemana saja! Tapi sebelumnya aku mau pulang dulu!" ujar Wakashimazu datar. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata gadis ini pacarnya Wakashimazu. Sejak kapan mereka pacaran?

"Okay, kalau gitu kau pakai mobilku saja." kata Sakura sambil melempar kunci pada Wakashimazu.

Wakashimazu menepuk pundakku pelan, "Aku pergi dulu!"

Aku mengangguk lalu ia berlalu pergi. Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu membungku sedikit sambil tersenyum ke arahku dan berjalan di belakang Wakashimazu. Aku hanya menatapi punggung mereka sampai mereka menghilang dari pandanganku.

* * *

Aku duduk di atas rerumputan menghadap ke sungai, merasakan angin dingin yang menembus sweater-ku. Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam. Beberapa bintang sudah menampakkan dirinya. Lampu-lampu kota juga ikut menerangi sehingga tidak banyak kunang-kunang yang berterbangan. Aku mengambil batu dan melemparkannya ke sungai. Entah kenapa aku senang sekali melakukan ini.

Merasa sudah bosan, aku bangkit berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat itu lalu naik ke atas tebing. Aku memasukkan lenganku ke dalam saku celanaku sambil berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah. Tiba-tiba saja aku agak terkejut saat mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir satu berdiri tak jauh dari dariku. Mata ruby nya menatap lurus ke depan. Merasa diperhatikan, ia menoleh ke arahku. Aku tambah terkejut saat ia berjalan menghampiriku.

"Wakabayashi-san, apa kau melihat temanku Sakura?" tanya nya. Ternyata dia tahu namaku. Tapi anehnya aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. "Sakura itu..."

"Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu dan bermata hijau kan?" kata ku membuat kata-katanya terputus. Kelihatannya ia sedikit terkejut.

"Wa... Wakabayashi-san kenal dia?"

"Hn, tadi dia ke sini, tapi dia sudah pergi bersama Wakashimazu."

"Nggr... kalau sudah bertemu pacarnya, pasti dia lupa sama janjinya. Huff..." gadis itu menggerutu. Entah kenapa dia kelihatan sangat cantik. Eh, apa yang kukatakan barusan?

"Maaf, nona. Aku belum tahu siapa namamu." astaga, aku tidak sadar apa yang barusan keluar dari mulutku.

"Eh... _g_... _gomen_. Aku Yamanaka Ino. Erm... aku salah satu penggemar berat Wakabayashi-san lo! Aku tidak pernah absen melihat pertandinganmu. Bagiku Wakabayashi-san keeper terhebat se-dunia."

Aku tersenyum, "_Arigatou_... Tapi aku tidak sehebat itu."

Suasana di sekitar kami hening sejenak.

"Erm... kau mau langsung pulang? Gimana kalau kita menunggu di sini dulu? Siapa tahu temanmu nanti datang ke sini." kataku membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"_Why not_?"

Aku turun duluan ke bawah tebing. Ia mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Kemarilah..." ajakku. Aku duduk di atas rerumputan di tepi sungai, ia pun juga.

"Erm... Wakabayashi-san sudah punya pacar?" jujur saja, aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya.

"B... belum..." aku ku.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita sama ya. Aku heran kenapa laki-laki setampan Wakabayashi-san belum punya pacar."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau juga, kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu belum ada yang memiliki."

"Itu karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

Ternyata dia sedang menyukai seseorang. Kalau begini, buat apa aku mendekati dia? Tunggu! Tujuanku kan memang bukan untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang ku suka?" tanyanya. Tentu saja aku menggeleng.

"Dialah keeper paling hebat, Wakabayashi Genzo."

Aku kaget mendengar pernyataannya. Apakah ini hanya sekedar mimpi? Tidak, ini bukan mimpi.

"K... kau s... serius?" tanyaku gagap.

Dia terkekeh, "Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Sekarang tataplah mataku."

Aku menatap mata birunya. Tidak ada keraguan yang terlukiskan di sana. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"M... maaf, kalau aku mengatakan ini. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu dari dulu. T... tapi kau tidak harus membalas cintaku kok!"

Aku merasa sudah benar-benar aneh. Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, tentu saja dia terkejut.

"_I love you too_, Ino-chan." gumamku pelan. Ini baru yang pertama kalinya aku menyebut namanya.

Ino merebahkan kepalanya di dadaku. Hangat... itulah yang kurasakan sekarang.

Aku membuka topiku dengan tangan kiriku. Ku raih dagunya lalu kukecup bibirnya singkat. Malam ini terasa begitu indah.

**End Flashback...**

Aku tersenyum sendiri setelah mengingat kejadian itu. Tak terasa kejadian itu sudah cukup lama, kira-kira setahun yang lalu.

Aku kembali menatap sungai di depanku. Sesekali ku alihkan pandanganku ke jam tangan yang kukenakan. Jarumnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30. Astaga, ternyata cukup lama juga aku duduk di tempat ini. Biasanya jam segini 'dia' telah datang menjemputku. Aku senang sekali saat ia datang menjemput meski aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi kenapa malam ini dia terlambat? Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak datang?

Pikiranku mulai kacau. Aku pun berdiri tapi tiba-tiba dua telapak tangan menutup kedua mataku. Aku terperanjat sejenak, tapi aku sangat mengenal siapa pemilik telapak tengan yang lembut ini.

"Sudahlah, Ino-chan."

Ia menurunkan tangannya ke pinggangku. Dipeluknya aku dari belakang.

"Kita pulang sekarang ya, Genzo-kun?"

"Terserah kau saja!" aku menurunkan lengannya dari pinggangku lalu berbalik menghadapnya. Seperti biasa, ia selalu terlihat cantik sehingga aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir mungilnya itu. Aku pun menciumnya sebentar lalu melangkah pergi.

"Ayo!" sahutku sambil berjalan ke depan, tapi ia tidak mengikutiku. Aku pun berhenti lalu menoleh padanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Genzo-kun pulangnya kelamaan, maka Genzo-kun harus dikasih hukuman."

"Yang pantas dikasih hukuman itu kau. Kau kan telat menjemputku!" ujarku membuat ia memayunkan bibirnya. Aku tersenyum simpul. Jujur, aku benar-benar telah takluk. "Ya sudah, hukumannya apa?"

Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu seolah-olah sedang berpikir keras. "Sebagai hukumannya, Genzo-kun harus menggendongku sampai ke atas tebing, gimana?"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan sebuah seringai kecil. Aku berjongkok lalu Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan sambil menggendongnya.

Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama? _Arigatou_ untuk hari ini, Kami-sama...

**FIN**

**Jiah... Malah jadi kayak gini. _Gomen_ kalo Wakabayashi nya rada-rada OOC. Tapi tetap _review_ ya...  
**


End file.
